


First, Last, and Always

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: GQWeek2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Collars, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, GQWeek18, Hyperion Heights, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Do you remember the first time I put a collar around your neck, girl?"





	First, Last, and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 October 2018  
> Word Count: 1816  
> Written for: GQ Week 2018  
> Prompt: Day 2 - First times  
> Summary: "Do you remember the first time I put a collar around your neck, girl?"  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about a month after ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights", about six months after my previous fic "colorful", and about a week after my fic "his for the takin".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Who knew that I could write shmoop and kink in the same damned fic? And for GoldenQueen of all pairings? LOL I wasn't expecting the depth of intimacy and sweetness in this fic when I started writing it. And yet, it totally makes sense for Daddy Weaver and his girl, Roni. I'm kind of proud of this piece, ngl…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Anam for the perusal…

Roni trudges up the stairs to the loft after a long day of catching more bullshit than her _papi_ ever caught fly balls in his entire career. It's days like this that make her consider selling the bar and running away to some tropical island to hide away for the rest of her life. But not to Victoria Belfrey. _Never_ to Victoria Belfrey. She'll torch her bar, her _home_ , to cinders before she lets that bitch take it over.

Sighing heavily, she unlocks the loft door and steps inside to turn off the alarm out of habit, but freezes in place when she notes the lights are on. In the next handful of seconds, she hears _Dark Side of the Moon_ playing softly and smells something that makes her mouth water.

"Is that you, girl?"

The sound of his voice soothes her frazzled nerves more than she expects. "Amos?" She belatedly realizes what names both of them have used, flinching slightly at her faux pas. "Uh, I mean, yes, Daddy."

He comes around the corner as she's taking off her boots and jacket. "You look exhausted. Long day?"

"Too long, but at least I'm still relatively sober and upright."

He frowns at that and holds out his hand, which she gratefully takes and lets him pull her into a hug. She relaxes against him and fights exhausted tears. This proves harder when he hums softly with the music and rubs her back.

"You're home now and you're safe from the evil world outside, my girl. Just relax and let Daddy take care of you tonight."

She lets out a soft snort of laughter, nuzzling into his neck more. "I don't deserve you."

For a moment or two, he's quiet, and she begins to wonder if she's gotten away with saying it. But then, the hand resting heavily against her shoulder blades shifts up to grip the back of her neck tightly until she sucks in a painful breath.

"What was that you said, girl?"

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispers, tears stinging in her eyes.

"You know I don't like that kind of defeatist bullshit coming from you, girl." He sighs when she nods and releases his grip, gently stroking the area instead. "Stop those tears, girl. You know I won't punish you without just cause."

"I know." Her words are so soft, she doesn't even know if she's actually said them or not, until he presses a kiss to her hair.

"Go wash your face and change into something more comfortable. That includes your collar. Dinner is ready and then I think we'll have a lazy night of Netflix and chill. That _is_ what they're calling it these days, isn't it? You can pick the movie. How's that sound?"

*****

Dinner is one of the first meals he ever made her: bell peppers stuffed with rice, chorizo, and jalapenos with a lovely merlot. Despite their size, she manages to polish off two of the peppers without thought, as well as a glass and a half of the wine. She's feeling a bit drowsy now with a full belly and the easy comforts of home and Daddy. She sighs contentedly and stands to begin clearing the table. She can feel his eyes on her as she goes about the process of packing up the leftovers and washing the dishes. As she leans over the table to wipe it down, she feels his hand glide up the back of her thigh to rest on the curve of her ass. She craves his touch, knows that it won't matter what movie she picks for them.

"Finish up, girl," he says with a light swat. "Don't dawdle and keep me waiting."

"Yes, Daddy." She can't help the giggle in her voice. She _needs_ this, needs the familiarity and comfort of being with him to get past the shitty week she's been having. Without any further hesitation, Roni finishes up and turns to see him topping off both of their glasses with the last of the merlot. She takes her glass from him and follows him to the couch. As they settle on the couch, she reaches for the remote.

"Roni, wait."

She freezes in place, remote hovering in her hand over the coffee table. He doesn't often use her name unless it's something serious or they're down in the bar. She carefully sets the remote down again and leans back to face him, teeth worrying at the inside of her cheek. Her mind races back over the past day to see if she's done anything that could warrant any kind of punishment.

"Stop that," he says, stroking his fingers over her cheek. "You've done nothing wrong. This is just something…" he trails off, eyes going distant for a moment, making her even more curious. "Do you remember the first time I put a collar around your neck, girl?"

A flush of emotion fills her at the memory, and her hand unconsciously moves up to touch her throat. "Yes, Daddy. I knew you would keep me safe and happy, that I wasn't alone anymore. I felt like I _belonged_ , not just to someone, but like I found my place in this world." She swallows thickly. "I miss that collar. I mean, I like the collar I have now, Daddy, please don't get me wrong, but--"

"But that one was special, wasn't it?" When she nods and licks her lips, he smiles. "I know it was. I miss seeing that collar around your neck. To this day, I regret that fit of anger I had that led to it being broken in the first place. That wasn't fair of me to take my anger out on you and our relationship. Roni. It was unbecoming of me as your Daddy to punish you for something that you had no active part in."

She shakes her head, blinking back tears at the memory. "No, Daddy, it's-- It's _not_ okay, but I understand why it happened." She offers a small smile. "I took my anger at other people and other things out on you often enough, and you punished me appropriately for it." She takes his hand in hers, kissing his palm gently. "And you made up for your anger, too. I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"I know you did, but it still bothers me to this day." He reaches into his pocket to pull out a small wrapped box and hold it out to her.

"Daddy?" she asks curiously, eyes darting between his eyes and the box. "I don't understand."

"Take it and open it, girl. I think it will be rather self-explanatory."

Taking a deep breath, she accepts the box from him, stroking the red silk ribbon tied around the black velvet box. She sniffles softly and wipes at her eyes with her free hand before carefully untying the ribbon and setting it aside on the coffee table. Her heart jumps into her throat as she eases the box open to see a dainty golden chain bearing two connected rings. Her finger trembles as she strokes the gold, whispering, "Daddy, I--"

"I know, girl." He reaches into the box to pull out the necklace, draping it over his left hand with the connected rings in front. "Today is the tenth anniversary of the first day I put a collar around your neck and officially claimed you as my girl. It was only three months afterward that I broke your collar and had to replace it. I know you thought I threw away that first collar when I gave you the new one. I didn't."

"Daddy, I don't understand."

He points to the two rings. "I felt so horrible for destroying your trust and safety by breaking that collar. I've kept it all this time and recently came across a jeweler who agreed to melt down the gold and repurpose it into this. These two rings represent you and me, separate but connected."

She reaches out to tentatively stroke the rings. "Daddy, it's beautiful."

"If you agree, I would like to replace your current collar with this o--"

" _Yes!_ " she exclaims, then blushes at her impertinent response.

He chuckles. "Let me finish, girl."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"I worked with the jeweler on this collar so that you could wear it at all times."

When he doesn't continue right away, she looks up at him. "Daddy, I don't understand."

"Yes, you do, girl. I know you hate to take off your collar when you leave this loft. This will allow you to keep it on at all times and no one but you and I will know its true meaning." She nods, unable to speak, and he smiles and strokes her cheek. "I would like to ask a boon of you before I put this new collar around your neck."

"Anything," she breathes, leaning into his touch as her eyes flutter shut.

"Anything? Are you so certain before even hearing my request, girl?" She nods eagerly. "Why don't you wait until I ask it first, all right?"

"Okay." There's a hint of disappointment in her tone that she can't hide.

"Look at me, girl, I want you see your eyes when I make this request." He pauses until she meets his gaze openly. "I would like you to consider wearing this permanently. If you agree, we will go visit the jeweler tomorrow and he can solder the links shut. The only way it would come off then is if we agreed to cut it off." Her lips part to respond, but he presses a finger to them, silencing her. "This is a bigger commitment than any I've ever asked of you before, and I want you to be certain before you agree to it."

She shakes her head and kisses his finger. "I am certain, Daddy. Please make it permanent. I am honored to wear your collar at all times. First, last, and always. Please put it on me?"

"As you wish, my girl. Turn around."

She immediately shifts to let him remove the old collar and replace it with the new one. It's lighter, but she can feel the weight of his love and ownership against her throat. It settles her in her skin like nothing else ever has. Tears fill her eyes as she strokes the intertwined rings as the base of her throat. This is what she wanted, from the moment he first put a collar around her neck. Knowing that she still can wear that very first collar permanently is indescribable. At his light kiss to the back of her neck, the emotional dam bursts and the tears begin to fall. He turns her and pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back as she cries.

"S-Sorry, Daddy," she finally whispers. "This is just--"

"I know, girl," he replies just as quietly. "Happy anniversary, Roni."

"H-Happy anniversary, D-- Amos."

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](https://www.etsy.com/listing/95601619/tiny-gold-entwined-rings-necklace-linked)  
> 


End file.
